


Kisses

by bbshinwon



Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbshinwon/pseuds/bbshinwon
Summary: Hwitaek has the habit of peeling his lips and Hyojong tells him that everytime he sees him peeling his lips, he will kiss him - no matter when or where.Based on the prompt: A has the habit of peeling his lips and B tells him that everytime he sees A peeling his lips, he will kiss him - no matter when or where





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [PTG_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PTG_prompts) collection. 



Hwitaek was sitting on the couch writing lyrics when it happened. He had been particularly frustrated with how the song was coming out and could never seem to get the words right. Due to him being frustrated he was peeling his lips. It was a bad habit he knew he needed to stop, but he couldn't quite manage to until Hyojong sat down besides him. "Hyung, you're peeling your lips again." Hwitaek ignored him at first, too invested in his writing until Hyojong moved the paper slightly and kissed him. Hyojong knew then he caught his attention because when Hwitaek looked up, the other had a smirk on his face. "I told you I don't like when you do that, so from now on I'm going to kiss you when you do it. No matter where we are or when it is." Hwitaek scowled, but decided to not say anything to him and went back to writing. 

Honestly, at first, he thought it was a joke and just something to scare him out of doing it again. Hwitaek was fidgeting in his seat. He couldn't concentrate enough during the photo shoot and he knew everyone could tell. When they decided to let him take a break he was relieved and bolted outside to get some fresh air. He was so concentrated on relaxing that he didn't hear the door open and someone walk up next to him. "Hyung," Hwitaek jumped when he heard Hyojong whisper right next to his ear. "Yes, Hyojong?" He opened his eyes and turned to look at his fellow member. "You're doing it again." After that Hyojong's lips were on his for a short peck and then he disappeared inside the building. Hwitaek stood stunned until he got the will to move and enter back into the building. He saw Hyojong had started his turn posing for the camera. He wondered what made him start this stupid little thing he was doing. Was it a joke? He decided he'd ask him later once they went home after they finished the shoot.

Hwitaek entered the apartment, exhausted and yearning to lay on his bed and sleep, but he waits as all the members enter the apartment and takes Hyojong aside. Hyojong looks at him, confused, but then smiles and kisses Hwitaek as he had just been peeling his lips again. "Hyojong, why do you keep doing that?" Hwitaek crosses his arms, watching Hyojong as he responds. "Because I don't like when you peel your lips." He smiles at Hwitaek then and it just makes the latter more frustrated. "Is this a joke?" Hyojong goes back to looking confused. "No, why would you think that?" He narrows his eyes at the other at that moment. "Then why are you doing it?" A slight smirk forms on Hyojong's lips as he replies. "Because your lips are too pretty to be bitten and peeled all the time and I think this is a good way to help you stop." Hwitaek stops. He looks at Hyojong, dumbfounded, as he smiles and walks away. He wants to question Hyojong more, but the younger has already closed the door to his room by the time Hwtaek can even get himself to move. He decides then to put all his stuff away and go to sleep, but as soon as he hits the pillow all the exhaustion fades away and questions of Hyojong and the little kisses cloud his mind.

When Hwitaek woke up that morning he noticed Hyojong's face was centimeters from his. Once Hyojong noticed he was awake a blush spread across his face and he moved away from Hwitaek. "Uh, s-sorry about that." Hyojong went to rub his neck. Hwitaek was confused as to why Hyojong had been in his room with his face incredibly close to his. "Why were you..?" Hyojong quickly turned towards him, looking slightly embarrassed. "You were...peeling your lip again." Hwitaek was suspicious of his answer, but let it slide. Suddenly, Hyojong leaned over and quickly pecked Hwitaek on the lips. "Stop doing that." His face was scrunched up and still close to Hwitaek's face. He felt his face get warmer as he blushed and Hyojong started to get up.

It had been a busy week, so Hwitaek decided during their day off they should all get together and watch a movie to help them relax. Unfortunately, everyone (besides him and Yuto) had decided to watch a horror movie. He didn't get terribly scared of the movies, but the certain movie they picked was one Hwitaek wasn't particularly fond of. As the movie started, he noticed Hyojong move and sit next to him. He was silently wishing he hadn't moved there, but deep down was incredibly happy he had. Once the scary images had started to flash on screen, Hwitaek leaned onto Hyojong for comfort. He looked over at Hyojong noticing the way the light shone on his face showing his quite lovely features. He honestly looked...beautiful. Hwitaek looked at the screen again unaware of Hyojong's gaze towards him. He then felt a hand lightly pulling his face. His eyes met Hyojong's and another peck was planted on his lips. Hyojong had moved his head away as soon as his lips left Hwitaek's and now he couldn't focus on the movie anymore. Not with someone who has captivated so much of his attention next to him. He wanted to slap Hyojong, but he more so wanted to kiss him. Properly kiss him. He wanted to really feel Hyojong's lips against his. He wanted to feel if they were as soft as they looked. He craved more; he craved Hyojong.

It had been a few weeks since the movie and Hyojong hadn't kissed Hwitaek once and maybe, he thought, that the kisses were working. He hated it, he missed having random little pecks from Hyojong when he was stressed or bored. Honestly, the kisses didn't just work for his habit, but his stress. He felt a lot happier most of the time. Even though Hwitaek wasn't doing it naturally as much anymore, there were times he'd do it on purpose for the sake of guilty pleasure, or to calm him down before a performance or interview. One day, as the whole group was getting ready for a performance, Hwitaek had noticed Hyojong watching him. He was confused to the reason for the staring, but let it go as he started to feel the stress and anxiety of the day start to show. All the members were trying to keep him calm and cheer him up, until Hyojong walked up to him and kissed him. Everyone grew silent as the other walked back to where he was seated like it never happened. All eyes were on Hyojong as he decided to speak through all the silent tension. "What? I don't like it when he peels his lips. It gets him to stop!" As everyone turned to look at Hwitaek, he noticed a slight blush form on Hyojong's cheeks.

That afternoon, when they all arrived home, Hyojong came up to him. "Um, Hyung?" Hwitaek turned to see Hyojong looking nervous. "Yes?" He saw Hyojong fidgeting where he was standing. "You seem to be peeling your lips less, so it seems that I don't have to kiss you anymore." Hwitaek's stomach dropped. That was not what he wanted to hear. He wanted to say something, to tell him it was okay, but Hyojong just looked away and went back to his room. He wanted to vomit. He decided to go lay on the couch and try to write lyrics for the song he was working on, but he was too focused on Hyojong. He really did want Hyojong to kiss him again, even if it was just a little peck like he always did. He felt like he was just broken up with, if he was being honest. He started to think about the first day when Hyojong told him he was going to kiss him every time he started peeling his lips. It had been a couple of weeks ago and it seemed like the time flew. He wondered if he'd ever get to kiss Hyojong's cute, pink, lips again.

Hwitaek woke up on the couch with papers all around him and Hyojong lightly kissing his forehead. He kept his eyes closed and listened closely to what Hyojong was saying. "You drive me crazy, hyung. I wish I could kiss you again." Hwitaek realized this was the perfect moment to get Hyojong back. He grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "Why don't you?" When he opened his eyes and let go of Hyojong, the other looked startled and somewhat embarrassed. Hwitaek huffed and rolled his eyes, pulling Hyojong close and finally kissing him the way he'd always wanted to. Hyojong kissed back and once they separated, needing to breathe, Hyojong connected their lips once more and Hwitaek had never felt happier in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first fic I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
